


If Found

by theskywasblue



Category: Saiyuki, Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Reincarnation, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo may not remember, but Tenpou does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [macavitykitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=macavitykitsune).



> For the prompt: Collar

There was a hand on his cheek - warm, a little rough - just enough to pull Gojyo out of the depths of sleep and into that comfortable, gauzy place where his mind wasn't quite awake. Then there was another, on his chest, with just the slightest pressure, like someone positioning their weight above him. Gojyo felt the heat of arousal start to pull him towards consciousness.

Suddenly, something cool and smooth settled against his throat, its pressure just short of uncomfortable but not quite constricting – still enough to drag him straight out of sleep and into full-on panic.

"What the hell Hakkai?"

"Aha - Guess again. What's the saying - Close but no cigar?"

The features on the face smiling down at him were not Hakkai's, but they were close enough for the guy - whoever the fuck he was - to almost be Hakkai's brother. Except that if Hakkai had a brother, then the world was really, terrifyingly off balance. Not to mention that this guy was powerful, scarily so. He didn't need any physical strength at all to hold Gojyo down; just the sensation of his aura was enough to keep Gojyo instinctually paralyzed, like small animal praying for camouflage to save its life.

"Who..."

The guy hummed, and the tension around Gojyo's neck lessened minutely. There was the sensation of something slipping into place, a little _ting_ of metal on metal, then the guy's finger hooked between the now-warm object and the skin of Gojyo's throat.

"There." The guy grinned smugly, "Since you've already forgotten."

Gojyo's fingers came up and brushed against his throat, finding leather and a little metal disc.

Gojyo woke with a jolt. Beside him, Hakkai shifted and mumbled his sleep. Against his throat there was nothing but air and a tiny cold patch, like a bit of metal on his skin.

-End-


End file.
